1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved detachable electrical connector assembly comprising complementary connector parts that are particularly structured, so that the parts can be accurately aligned with one another for reliably inserting and interlocking a removable engaging connector part within the housing of a stationary receiving connector part. The presently disclosed connector assembly has particular application in a hazardous environment, wherein the engaging connector part can be detachably connected to the receiving connector part by means of remote control from a distal command station.
2. Statment of the Prior Art
There exists a need to be able to efficiently and reliably connect a run of electrical wiring to various instrumentation or electrical apparatus that are located within certain environments that are hostile to human life. Such hostile environments may be characterized by either extremely high or low temperature, noxious gas or chemicals, hazardous radioactivity, etc. So as to protect a technician from injury due to the environment, it is desirable to control the interconnection of the respective electrical connector members associated with the apparatus and the wiring run from a remotely located work area that is safe for human occupation. Available devices by which to either control the aforementioned interconnection or to remove a run of wire and its corresponding connector from the hostile environment for re-wiring, repair, or replacement may include either of a conventional master-slave or electromechanical manipulator, which devices may be remotely controlled at a distant work area.
However, when reconnecting the respective connectors associated with the electrical wiring and the stationary electrical apparatus, a remotely stationed technician having limited visual access typically experiences great difficulty and consumption of time in attempting to properly align the removable connector for interconnection in a mating relationship with its complementary connector located in the hostile environment.
There are detachable electrical connector assemblies known to those skilled in the art that are comprised of portions, which connector portions are adapted to be mated and interlocked with one another for interconnecting different runs of electrical wires. Examples of conventional electrical connector assemblies that include two complementary connector portions for mating one portion within another can be found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ 2,730,687 January 10, 1956 2,987,693 June 6, 1961 3,035,243 May 15, 1962 3,075,165 January 22, 1963 3,146,051 August 25, 1964 3,157,449 November 17, 1964 3,409,858 November 5,1968 3,594,696 July 20, 1971 3,701,083 October 24, 1972 3,786,391 January 15, 1974 ______________________________________
However, while some of the above-identified patents show electrical connector assemblies that include respective means (e.g. slots, pins, and clips) for guiding one connector portion into a mating relationship with another, none of said patents discloses a connector assembly that provides accurate alignment of the connector portions in each of three (e.g. orthogonal) directions. Accordingly, none of the connector assemblies shown in the above-identified patents is suitably structured to facilitate a reliable and efficient, detachable connection of two complementary connector portions under the control of an operator who is located at a remote work area.